


Sand in the right places - Crocodile x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Sand in the right places - Crocodile x Reader

“Shit…” You hiss, tugging at your bathing suit, you were attempting to get the sand out of them. You had just left the beach and you were annoyed, not paying any attention at all to your surroundings. You end up bumping into someone, still not paying attention, you gave a half assed apology and went on walking, still fiddling with the bottom of your suit. The person stopped you, grabbing your shoulder, “you call that an apology?” You turn to them, about to give a smart reply, but to your surprise, it happened to be the person you bumped into is a well-known pirate, a former warlord, “I said, do you call that an apology?” You stare at him for a moment and grab his wrist, “sorry Sir Crocodile, I wasn’t paying attention. I got some sand in my suit so I’m not really paying attention,” you hum, removing his hand from your shoulder. He stared blankly at you in thought for a moment, then placed his hand on your backside with no expression at all. You gasp and attempt to slap his face, but it only hit sand. “Now, now, don’t be too hasty. Do you still have sand?” He asked removing his hand from your backside. You blink, then turn to reach and feel you backside, “h-hey..” 

You went as far as sticking your hand down your bum crack, “did I miss anything?” You turn to him again and shake your head, “I- uh- thanks.” He simply gave a hum in response and turned to leave, “wait. Do you-“ He peered back at you, “I’m not in town for long, I leave in the morning, so don’t expect a pleasant morning after of spooning.” You looked at him confused, “I’ll pick you up later. Make yourself look pretty doll. And hide that tan a little would ya.” You watched as he walked away and scoffed, “humph! What a jerk. As if I would want to go on a date with him after that.” You walked away from the site with a huff in your step, you had decidedly chose not to waste your time with his rudeness, no matter how attractive he was. After you headed home, you started cooking dinner for yourself, having a nice glass of wine, it was quiet and relaxing. Soon a knock came at your door, you assumed it was a neighbor asking to borrow something again. You went to the door and to your surprise, nothing was there when you had opened it. “Nice place you have,” someone hummed behind you. You turned and to your surprise, it was the man from earlier. “Wh-wha-? How-?” You question stammering. “I have my ways,” Crocodile hummed, walking to the kitchen to see what you were cooking, glancing over it. “So this is what you’re making huh? I can do better. Why don’t you make yourself useful and go change. I’ll make us a better dinner,” he hummed, removing his coat and placing it on a chair, “run along now.” 

You glared at him and huffed, walking to your room and slamming the door behind you angrily. You lock the door, then stomp over to your bed and hide under the covers. Some time passes and he knocks at the door, “are you dressed yet? The food is ready.” You stay silent, then hear a click of the door unlocking, ‘of course he can just use his powers.’ You groaned and held the covers tightly over your head, “go away jerk. No matter how fine you are, you’re still a jerk.” You hear him hum and suddenly have the covers fly over your head as he had yanked them away, “stop acting childish. You’re a grown woman. Get your act together. Clearly I want you.” You look up at him with a plate in his hand and sheets in the other and sit up, “what’s that you made?” He sits at the bedside and offers you the plate, “try it.” You raise a brow, “with my fingers? Because there is no fork.” He nodded, “unless you want me to feed it to you.” Tempted, you nod and open your mouth, closing your eyes. He rumbles lowly and grabs a piece off the plate and feed it to you, gently placing a slice precisely cut and seared meat on your tongue, admiring your mouth. You close your mouth and chew, squealing with delight, “this is amazing~ what’s in this?” He rumbles and gets comfortable next to you, “I put a little wine, rare truffles from the isles of Elbaf, a few other ingredients.” 

You giggle and lean on him, “did you have that all in your coat?” He nodded, “I wanted to win over your favor.” You take the plate from him and place it on the nightstand next to him then cup his face, kissing him softly, “your powers of seduction worked Sir Crocodile.” He smirked and placed his hand between your thigh, “is that so? How did you know I was trying to seduce you my dear?” You gave him an obvious look, “don’t play dumb. Just hurry up and make love to me, that Spanish fly you slipped in my food is kicking in.” He grinned and lays you on the bed, hovering over you, his hook running down your torso, “very observant. I’m going to enjoy this.” Using his sand abilities, he made cuffs to restrain your wrists to the bed, making a gag as well. He licked his lips and tore slowly down from the hem of your top going down, the smooth, cold part of his hook skimming over your skin, causing shivers to go down your spine. He moved aside the two halves of your torn clothing to reveal your body, admiring it as he pressed his hook between your legs, rubbing it slowly, it was pure agony. You moaned, squirming your body, he kept his hand to your abdomen to prevent you from moving on your own, “patience my dear, the best is yet to come.” He pulled his hook away, chuckling as you had formed a small pool of juices beneath you, “I think you’re ready for the main event.” You pant watching him unzip his pants, taking out his throbbing, thick man meat, clutching it tightly in his fist and stroking it teasingly, some of his clear juices seeping out of his tip. “are you ready for this? Or shall I please myself?” 

You raise your hips in desperation and let out begging wines. He laughed lowly and pressed his tip to your entrance, “as you wish my dear.” You let out a loud cry as he suddenly slammed into you, “you’re tighter than thought, I’m going to enjoy making you scream.” He then rapidly moved his hips, slamming at the back of your womb, hovering over you, watching your face. You turned bright red with embarrassment as he watched you with that dominant gaze of his. He would soon deform the cuff on your wrists and gag from your mouth back into sand, the sand filling your mouth and caused you to choke. He grabbed your face and kissed you deeply, sticking his tongue in the sand and collecting it with is abilities, you could feel the granules leaving your mouth. When it was clear, you put your arms around his neck and go into a feverish, heated make out. He would slam harder and harder with every passing moment before pulling out and releasing on your stomach, coating you in his juices. You both pull away and pant, “that was amazing~” You breathe. “I’m glad to hear that my dear,” he rumbles sitting up and adjusting himself, “we should eat now, we needn’t waste the food.” You sit up and giggle, “but there’s Spanish fly in the food, we’ll get all horny again.” He leans close to you once again and looks into your eyes, “then I’ll just have to keep making love to you.” You bit you lip and looked back into his eyes, “then let’s eat.”


End file.
